<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Softness is a Virtue by Azad_Gadin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001355">Softness is a Virtue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azad_Gadin/pseuds/Azad_Gadin'>Azad_Gadin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mr. Robot (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, I'm just gonna rewrite ep 404 until I die I guess, Just let our boys love each other in peace, M/M, Smut will follow I promise, Soft af, There is no plot, Whiterose who, but mostly love, only fluff, tyrelliot, yes there's more of these</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azad_Gadin/pseuds/Azad_Gadin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot and Tyrell escape the woods and find themselves on the floor of Elliot's apartment, taking a chance at friendship.</p><p>This will be a low stakes Tyrelliot story, following a lose plot but mostly the point is for them to be happy, because our boys deserve it. (And so do our hearts, tbh)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick, Mr. Robot/Tyrell Wellick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It's nice to have a friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But you said that you don’t care! You said you don’t need me!”</p><p>They are both sitting on the floor of the poorly lit studio apartment, facing each other as if they’re in a standoff (“or a therapy session”, Elliot thinks, “like I don’t have enough of those already”)</p><p>“People lie, you know.”</p><p>Tyrell wrings his hands. “But why would you lie about this? Just to hurt me?”</p><p>Elliot resists the urge to prove him right with yet another hurtful comment. Instead, he simply states “I just didn’t wanna deal with it”</p><p>It is more than the other can take, the frustration and uncertainty has been building up for too long now and there is no way he can hold back the tears anymore.</p><p>“Shit, man, I didn’t mean to…please don’t cry”</p><p>The sobs only get louder and Elliot rakes a hand through his hair. What an absolute mess. He realizes that there will probably never be a moment where he will actually want to deal with this, so maybe he just needs to suck it up.</p><p>“Look man, I don’t hate you or anything, I just…I’m not good at this, okay. “It does nothing to stop the whimpers from the other man, so Elliot sighs and surrenders.</p><p>“Would it help if we hugged or something?”</p><p>This gets Tyrells attention, he looks up with an, in Elliot’s opinion totally exaggerated, amount of hope in his swollen eyes and then practically lets himself collapse into the other’s open arms.</p><p>“If you needed a hug, you could’ve just asked you know.”</p><p>He doesn’t know and Elliot is aware of that. His grip tightens, and he starts rocking side to side instinctively.</p><p>How in the hell did they even get here?</p><p>Tyrell all but snuggles against him, his crying somewhat subdued and replaced with hiccups.</p><p>“You should’ve just left me there. I’m nothing but a burden to you.” His voice sounds small and defeated and it stirs something in Elliot’s heart that hurts, like a muscle that hasn’t been exercised in so long he is unsure if he can even still use it. He gives it a try.</p><p>“I couldn’t have done that. You’re my friend.”</p><p>This time, he is ready for the tears and just lets it happen, accepts that this is just Tyrell’s way of coping with things and who is he to shit on the way others deal with their feelings?</p><p>“You know, I invented a whole other personality so I wouldn’t have to be lonely. I think it’s time I got a real friend.”</p><p>They both erupt in laughter at that, shrill and uncoordinated, shaking in each other’s arms. Elliot ignores Mr. Robot’s disapproval at the comment and buries his head in Tyrell’s arm to stifle the giggles. He smells like expensive cologne and outside. Elliot inhales it deeply, desperately, and suddenly the atmosphere has changed, the last notes of laughter still hanging in the air, as Tyrell slowly looks up at him with an intense stare that they both know will only lead to one thing.</p><p>It takes only a second, then his hands are around the other’s neck, his mouth on him, lips moving, hungry, but not sloppy and Elliot cannot help but let go, give into the built up static of this night, finally relax, enjoy this touch, moan around the other man’s tongue, smell the skin so close to him.</p><p>They gasp for air when they part, but Tyrell doesn’t let go, holds their faces close as they breathe each other in.</p><p>“Do you…kiss…all your…friends?”</p><p>“I…only have…one.”</p><p>Elliot closes his eyes and thinks of Angela. How quickly people lose each other because they are not honest, too busy with their own shit to be there for one another until it is too late because apparently regret is easier to live with than the fear of being rejected.</p><p>He draws back a little to regard Tyrell’s flushed face, swollen from crying and kissing, wet from tears and their combined spit. It should be disgusting. Instead, it is beautiful.</p><p>Resisting the urge to kiss him again (when had this urge manifested? Or had it always been there, waiting to finally be acknowledged?), Elliot moves away to sit alone again, making sure that their hands are still touching, because he knows it is as important as the words he is about to say.</p><p>“I’m sorry about what I said back there. I’m glad you’re not dead and I’m glad you still wanna be my friend.”</p><p>The distance between them is short lived, he should’ve foreseen it, as soon enough he finds himself practically in the others lap, Tyrell’s head against his chest as he whispers “Please don’t leave me”</p><p>“I won’t. I promise, I won’t.” A pause. “You gotta promise too, okay? Even if I push you away. Don’t leave.”</p><p>Tyrell’s expression is serious. “You’re all I have, Elliot. If you would’ve left, I would have not made it out of that forest, because there is nothing else in this world left for me.”</p><p>Words evade him, so Elliot just kisses him, hoping to make his feelings known and also just because he wants to, because nothing has felt this good in a while and he is done denying himself all the things other’s find pleasure and meaning in.</p><p>Out the corner of his eye, he sees Mr. Robot shaking his head.</p><p>“Hope you know what you’re getting yourself into, kiddo.”</p><p>“Shut up” is the response as Elliot brings his arms around Tyrell, shielding out the doubts. This is all his and this time, he is not letting go.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Happiness, as such</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My own romantic life is trash, so I will continue to live vicariously through these soft boys.</p>
<p>Title is a hommage to Natalia Ginzburg's wonderful novel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tyrell…” Elliot is propped up on one elbow, looking down at a tense and panting Tyrell who is currently scrunching his face in what looks like intense concentration. “You gotta relax, man, I don’t wanna hurt you” They have been trying to get at it for about twenty minutes, but every time Elliot’s dripping finger tries to proceed, the other tenses up in response.</p>
<p>Tyrell has a guilty look on his face. “I’m sorry, I just…this means a lot to me.”</p>
<p> The other lets his finger slowly circle, enjoying the moan it drives out. Then he dips down, doing his best to make his facial expression look inviting. It doesn’t take long for Tyrell to catch on and wrap his arms around him, kissing him slow and sweet, finally letting some of the tension go as he moves his tongue in his partner’s mouth confidently, like it’s at home there.</p>
<p>Elliot’s elbow finally gives out and he lets himself plop down on the pillow, burying his head in the crook of Tyrell’s neck with a satisfied hum.</p>
<p>If he is honest, he wants to stop right here, in this moment and leave it at that, the two of them together, getting his hair stroked and kissed, feeling the arousal, but not quite hungry enough for it to ruin the moment.</p>
<p>“I like this”, he whispers against the other’s neck, lost in the scent of cologne over his own cheap soap that Tyrell used after he stayed over.</p>
<p>In his bed. And when he wakes up the next morning, he will still be there. No more emptiness. Elliot’s head spins at the thought and he clings on to Tyrell to ground himself.</p>
<p>The other man interprets this differently, or maybe his own need has finally overwhelmed him, because his hand wanders towards Elliot’s thigh, lingering there and scarping lightly with his fingernails. Elliot shivers.</p>
<p>“May I?” He waits for the approving nod before proceeding, still slow and gentle, and wraps his hand around the other’s dick.</p>
<p>“I want to make you feel good, Elliot.” He picks up the pace, angling his wrist just so, and Elliot cannot help but smile at the earnesty of these words and his own reaction to it and the fact that he surely will never get over the way Tyrell says his name, softly and like he is the only person in the world that matters.</p>
<p>It feels vulnerable to admit, but he loves it. And his body loves it too, making him get up on his knees and hallow out his back to provide more access, moaning softly into Tyrell’s ear.</p>
<p>They feed off of each other’s energy, Elliot finally fumbling for Tyrell’s dick to return the favor, both of them smiling now, all flushed cheeks and throaty, suppressed moans, as if neither can really believe that they are here, with each other, allowed to enjoy this.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Tyrell drags a reluctant Elliot to the shower, changes the sheets and makes them tea. Clutching the mug Elliot feels warmth throughout his whole body, even his sad apartment feels like home now that there is someone to share it with.</p>
<p>He turns his head so he can nuzzle Tyrells naked shoulder with his nose, inhaling deeply, convinced that somehow his own bath products smell fresher on the other man.</p>
<p>“I am so happy. Are you happy, Elliot?”</p>
<p>This earns him a chuckle. “This guy is ridiculous.” is what Elliot thinks, but in response he just tilts his head upwards for a kiss, trying not to spill his drink while he gets lost in the other’s eager response; and while too much tongue has never been his thing, Tyrell has a way of making even that feel gentle and sophisticated. He tastes like peppermint all around from the tea and brushing his teeth and somehow in Elliot’s mind this translates into things being in order, neat and safe and <em>right.</em></p>
<p>“I’m not someone who’s happy often, Tyrell. It just doesn’t happen for me like that.”</p>
<p>He takes a moment to appreciate the way there is immediately a hand on his arm for comfort and how it doesn’t feel invasive.</p>
<p>“But I’m happy with you.”</p>
<p>Tyrell closes his eyes and sighs, in relief and disbelief that he has lived long enough to hear those words from the person his world has come to revolve around.</p>
<p>“Well in that case, Elliot, I think we should endeavor to stay in each other’s company as much as possible.”</p>
<p>Blue eyes meet his, echoing back his own emotions.</p>
<p>“Yes, I think we should.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed :) Leave me a prompt if you want I need inspiration!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>